Benutzer:MegaPimpf1/Testseite
|dorf= |größe=177 cm |gewicht= |b-gr=B |familie= |manga=234 |anime=134 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID= |nrang=Nuke-Nin |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister= |schüler= |fähigkeit=kann in Boden, Pflanzen und überhaupt alles, was Masse hat, schlüpfen |elemente= |waffen= |ring=亥 - I (Wildschwein) |position=rechter kleiner Finger |partner= |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Zetsu ist der Spion von Akatsuki. Er hat keinen bekannten Partner, mit dem er nach einem Bijuu sucht und es ist nicht bekannt, ob er überhaupt die Aufgabe hat, ein Bijuu zu fangen. Diese Fähigkeiten machen ihn zu einem hervorragenden Spion, der nahezu überall auftauchen kann wo er will. thumb|left| Erscheinung Zetsu hat eine eigenartige pfanzenähnliche Erscheinung. Sein Körper wird von zwei Blättern umhüllt, dessen Maul ein ähnliches Aussehen hat wie der einer Venus-Fliegenfalle. Innerhalb dieser Pflanze kann man erkennen, dass Zetsu Grüne Haare hat und aus zwei Hälften besteht. Seine rechte Körperseite ist schwarz und seine linke Seite ist komplett weiß. Er trägt einen langen, schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken und roter Innenseite mit einem kinnhohen Kragen. Außerdem trägt er an seinem rechten kleinen Finger einen einzelnen, einzigartigen Ring. Charakter Zetsu ist ein Kannibale. Eine seiner Aufgaben ist es die Spuren von Akatsuki verschwinden zu lassen und somit auch gefallene Mitglieder zu beseitigen, indem er sie Auffrisst. Außerdem scheint Zetsu eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit zu besitzen. Seine beiden Hälften sind unabhängig voneinander und können durch ihre Gedanken miteinenander kommunizieren. Oft haben beide verschiedene Meinungen und verfügen anscheinend über unterschiedliches Wissen, wodurch sie sich gegenseitig ergänzen. Vergangenheit Über Zetsus Vergangenheit ist nur wenig bekannt. Zu einem Unbekannten Zeitpunkt trat er Akatsuki bei, aus welchen Gründen er dies tat ist ebenfalls noch unbekannt. Es scheint aber so, dass Zetsus Vergangenheit sehr mit der Vergangenheit von Tobi zusammenhängt. So war Tobi bevor er ein Mitglied von Akatsuki wurde ein Untergebener von Zetsu, doch später kam raus, dass Zetsu eher ein Untergebener von Tobi war. Zestu kennt ebenfalls die wahre Identität von Tobi und weis von Tobis Plan. Zetsus Missionen Aufgabe bei Akatsuki Zetsu ist der einzige bei Akatsuki der keinen Partner hat. Es scheint so, dass er im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitgliedern nicht die Aufgabe hat Bijuus einzusammeln. Er hat eher die Aufgabe Informationen zu beschaffen und die Spuren von Akatsuki zu verwischen, indem er zum Beispiel die gefallenen Mitglieder auffrisst und die Ringe wiederbeschafft. Desweiteren kann er sich auch während des Versiegelungsrituals bewegen, deshalb beobachtet er in dieser Zeit die Umgebung und warnt die anderen vor herannahenden Feinden. Außerdem ist Zetsu anscheinend höher gestellt, als die anderen Mitglieder, da diese ihm direkt berichten und auch Befehle von ihm ohne Fragen zu stellen befolgen. Einfangen der Bijuus thumb|left|Zetsu beobachtet die Feinde Sasori und Deidara sind in Sunagakure eingefallen und haben Gaara, den Jinchuuriki des einschwänzige Bijjus, entführt. Während Akatsuki die Kraft von Shukaku absorbiert, beobachtet Zetsu die Umgebung und entdeckt Team Kakashi und Team Gai die auf dem wegs zum Versteck von Akatsuki sind. Zetsu gibt diese Information weiter und Itachi und Kisame werden ausgeschickt um die beiden Teams aus Konoha aufzuhalten, bis Shukaku endgültig aus Gaara entfernt wurde. Nachdem Gaara wiederbelebt wurde, taucht Zetsu mit Tobi in dem zerstörten Versteck von Akatsuki auf, um den Ring von Sasori zuholen. Tobi findet den Ring und fragt Zetsu, ob er nun ein Mitglied von Akatsuki werden könne. Dieser meint aber nur, dass dies nicht so einfach sei und macht sich auf die Suche nach Deidara. Später trifft Zetsu in Kumogakure auf Kakuzu und Hidan. Die beiden Akatsuki Mitglieder haben Yugito, den Jinchuuriki des zweischwänzigen Bijuus besiegt und übergeben Yugito an Zetsu. Der den beiden ihren nächsten Auftrag, sie sollen Naruto einfangen. Zetsu verschwindet wieder und Kakuzu und Hidan machen sich auf den Weg nach Konoha. Beobachtung wichtiger Kämpfe Sasuke fordert Itachi in einem Uchiha-Versteck zum Kampf herraus. Zetsu beobachtet und Kommentiert den Kampf aus sicherer entfernung. Auch wenn Sasuke nur ein normales Sharingan besitzt und Itachi das Mangekyou Sharingan, meint Zetsu hätte Sasuke ein Chance gegen Itachi. Trotzdem war er von der Stärker Sasukes überrascht, erkennt aber auch das Itachi anscheinend schon vor dem Kampf geschächt gewesen sein musste. Er zeichnet im Auftrag Tobis dem Kampf auf und nachdem Itachi und Tot und Sasuke bewusstlos war, sucht er Tobi auf. Er fand Tobi, der einige Konoha-Shinobi aufhielt und berichtet ihm, dass Itachi Tot und Sasuke bewusstlos sei. Beide machten sich auf dem Weg um Sasuke zu holen. Zetsu beobachtet ebenfalls den Kampf zwischen Naruto und Pain und berichtet Tobi danach von dem Kampf, dass Pain sie verraten hat. Tobi scheint beeindruckt davon zu sein, dass Naruto es geschafft hat Pain davon zu überzeugen Akatsuki zuverraten. Zetsu infiltriert das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Der Raikage A bedroht Zetsu thumb|right|Zetsu benutzt das [[Houshi no Jutsu]] Als das Treffen der Kage bevorsteht, weist Tobi Zetsu an, sich in seine helle und seine dunkle Seite aufzuteilen, damit so die helle Seite Team Taka zum Treffpunkt führt. Dort will Sasuke Danzou Shimura töten. Nachdem Zetsu sie hingeführt hat, identifiziert er für Sasuke Danzou, da dieser bislang nicht wusste, wie Danzou aussieht. Kurze Zeit danach verschwindet Zetsu aber plötzlich und lässt Team Taka allein. Er kehrt zu Tobi zurück, der sich außerhalb aufhielt, und Zetsu den nächsten Auftrag gibt: Zetsu sollte sich direkt in die Mitte des Besprechungsraums begeben, um dort allen Kage und Mifune zu verraten, dass Sasuke hier ganz in der Nähe ist. Der Raikage stürmt sofort auf Zetsu zu und drückt ihm die Kehle zu, um ihn zu bedrohen. Ungeduldig schnürt A Zetsu die Luft ab und scheint, ihm das Genick zu brechen. Doch als Sasuke später gegen den Mizukage kämpft und dadurch in Bedrängnis gerät, hilft Zetsu, der sich tot gestellt hat, Sasuke mit dem Houshi no Jutsu. Er teilt sich in mehrere Kopien auf und befiel die Kage und deren Begleitung. Er entzog den anderen das Chakra und benutzt es um Sasuke sein Chakra wieder zugeben. Der Tsuchikage kann sich aus dem Jutsu befreien und benutzt sein Jinton um Sasuke zu töten, der aber vorher noch von Tobi gerettet werden kann. Im Auftrag Tobis thumb|left|Zetsu möchte Naruto fangen Nach den Ereignissen auf dem Treffen der Kage bekommt der weiße Zetsu von Tobi den Auftrag, sich versteckt in Sasukes Nähe aufzuhalten, um diesem bei seinem Kampf gegen Danzou und gegen Naruto im Notfall zu helfen. Dieser Notfall tritt nach einem zweiten großen Chidori vs Rasengan ein, bei dem Zetsu Sasuke vor einem harten Aufprall schützt. Er holt Tobi dazu, da Sasuke in der Klemme steckt, und bietet mit einigen eigenen Doppelgängern an, Naruto jetzt und hier zu fangen. Tobi untersagt ihm dies allerdings, da Naruto zu widerstandsfähig für ihn und Zetsu kein Frontlinienkämpfer sei. Derweil hat der schwarze Zetsu den Kampf Kisame vs Killerbee aufgezeichnet, und der weiße Zetsu löst sein Nari Kawari no Jutsu auf, mit dem er einen perfekten Doppelgänger Kisame Hoshigakis im Kampf abgegeben hatte. Diese Art von Zetsus Doppelgängern sind nicht einmal am Chakra zu unterscheiden. 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Akatsukis Armee thumb|left|Einhunderttausend weiße Zetsus thumb|right|Die Zetsus wurden durch Yamato gestärkt Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gehen Kabuto und Tobi ein Bündniss ein. In einem Gespräch erzählt Tobi, dass er aus dem Chakra der Bijuu in etwa 100.000 weiße Zetsus hergestellt hat. Diese will er im Krieg gegen die Shinobi-Allianz einsetzen. Zusätzlich werden sie durch Yamatos Chakra gestärkt, den Kabuto auf der Insel gefangengenommen hat. Zetsu bekommt im Krieg von Tobi mehrere Aufträge, sodass er sich wieder in seine verschiedenen hälften aufteilt. Der Weiße Zetsu thumb|left|weiße Zetsus vs Shinobi-Allianz Die 100.000 weißen Zetsus ziehen mit Tobi und Kabutos Wiederbelebten Edo Tensei Shinobis in den Krieg und treffen schnell auf die feindlichen Divisionen. Bei dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen berühren die Zetsus im Kampf die feindlichen Shinobis und können dann in der darauffolgenden Nacht ihre besonderes Jutsu einsetzen. Sie können von ihrem Gegner, wenn sie ihn berühert haben, perfekte Doppelgänger erschaffen, die nicht nur von Aussehen, sondern auch vom Chakra, identisch sind mit dem Orginal und somit nicht von denen zu unterscheiden sind. Der einzige der herrausfinden kann, welche personen echt sind, ist Naruto in seiner speziellen Form. Somit wird Naruto aus seinem Versteck geholt um gegen die Zetsus zu kämpfen. Nachdem ersten Tag sieht es so aus, als wäre die Shinobi-Allianz im Vorteil, doch in der Nacht werden viele Shinobis getötet und der Feind ist nicht auffindbar. Die Allianz findet nach einiger Zeit herraus, dass Der Schwarze Zetsu Der schwarze Zetsu bekommt von Tobi den Auftrag die Daimyous der einzelnen Länder gefangen zu nehmen. Da Zestus sich schnell unter der Erde bewegen kann findet er die Daimyous und will sie angreifen, doch wird er von einigen Shinobs, angeführt von Mei Terumii, aufgehalten und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Als Naruto aus der Barriere ausbricht, spürt Zetsu dessen Chakra und gibt an Tobi die Information weiter, dass Naruto nun unterwegs ist. Er leistet sich einen erbitterten Kampf gegen die Shinobi der Allianz und wird dann von Choujuurou und dessen Schwert besiegt. Ob er Tot ist oder nur vorrüber gehend besiegt ist noch unbekannt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Zetsu spaltet sich auf thumb|right|[[Zetsu befällt Mifune und seine Leute]] Zetsu besteht aus zwei Hälften, die sich von einander lösen und unabhängig von einander agieren können. Beide hälften scheinen unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, wobei noch nicht eindeutig ist, ob die speziellen Fähigkeiten die die eine Hälfte besitzt nicht auch die andere Seite besitzt. Ebenfalls unklar ist, ob sie ihre Techniken genauso anwenden können, wenn sie zusammen sind oder ob sie für einzelne Techniken sich von dem anderen lösen müssen. So kann Zetsu, wenn er vereint ist, durch die Erde und alles andere, was Masse hat, hindurch wandern. Dies hat zum Vorteil, dass er in nur wenigen Sekunden von einem zum anderen Ort wandern kann und er den Feind sehr gut ausspionieren kann, da er z.B. mit Bäumen auch verschmelzen kann. Diese Fähigkeiten scheint von der schwarzen Hälfte zu kommen, da diese im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg auch ohne seine zweite Hälfte durch die Erde wandern konnte und dadurch die Daimyous schnell finden konnte. Welche Fähigkeiten die schwarze Hälfte noch besitzt ist unbekannt. Zetsus weiße Hälfte hat die Fähigkeit mehrere Kopien von sich erschaffen zu können. Tobi hat 100.000 weiße Zetsus hergestellt und somit eine Armee für den 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg erstellt. Diese Duplikate haben dieselben Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten wie ihr Original. Wenn sie einen Menschen berührt haben, können sie von dieser Person einen perfekten Doppelgänger erschaffen, die nicht einmal durch ihr Chakra voneinander unterschieden werden können. Desweiteren kann Zetsu, wenn er sich aufgeteilt hat, eine zähflüssige Form annehmen und den Gegner umschlingen, sodass diese sich nicht mehr Bewegen können und dem Gegner wird dabei ihr Chakra entzogen. Das entzogene Chakra nimmt Zetsu auf, damit seine Chakrareserven größer werden oder er kann es auch an verbündete weitergeben um ihr Chakra wiederherzustellen. Außerdem scheint Zetsu in der Lage zu sein Kämpfe aufzuzeichnen und später wieder geben zu können. Wie genau diese Technik funktioniert ist aber noch nicht bekannt. Theorie *Möglicherweise plant Tobi mit Zetsus speziellem Jutsu eine Armee aufzustellen, um so jeden gewünschten Shinobi zu "kopieren" und sie dann im 4. Shinobi Weltkrieg einzusetzen. Trivia *Tobi war einst Zetsus Untergebener. *Er hat zwei Persönlichkeiten. **Er wird auch im Plural angesprochen und kann seinen Körper in die jeweiligen Hälften teilen. *Zetsu ist unter der Erde schneller als darüber. *Er bekam von Naruto den Spitznamen "Aloe Vera"Manga Band 43 Kapitel 395, Seite 17. *Laut Tobi ist Zetsu kein Frontlinienkämpfer. * Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg nutzen die einzelnen der 100.000 Zetsus das Nari Kawari no Jutsu, um so jeden gewünschten Shinobi zu "kopieren" und damit die feindlichen Linien zu durchbrechen und Unruhe und Verwirrung in den Reihen des Feindes zu bringen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Testseite